


Свадьба на острове

by Contesina



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: Case Fic, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2013, Fluff, Harry the Lizard, Humor, Original Character(s), Romance, Weddings, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Свадьба - это всегда хлопотно. А если женятся служители закона, да еще на мирном солнечном острове? Ждите убийства.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ранним вечером, когда солнце над Сент-Мари только начало садиться, окрашивая небо в нежные оттенки алого и оранжевого, инспектор Ричард Пул повернулся в кресле и возмущенно спросил:  
— Флорист? Зачем нам флорист?  
— Для свадебного букета, — терпеливо повторила Камилла.  
Инспектор дернул рукой в сторону двери.  
— Да здесь цветов — на каждом углу!  
— Ричард Пул, ты хочешь, чтобы я шла к алтарю с веником, надерганным с клумбы перед участком?  
— Можно взять садовых роз у Фиделя, — буркнул инспектор, но не слишком уверенным тоном.  
— С розами из сада Фиделя к алтарю будешь идти ты. И без меня.  
Ричард Пул представил себе картину, содрогнулся и уже тише сказал:  
— Но где мы возьмем этого флориста? За два года на острове нам ни один не попадался… ээээ, то есть такой вообще существует на Сент-Мари?  
— Существует, и его лавка за два дома от маминого бара, — торжествующе ответила Камилла и шлепнула перед ним на стол брошюру. — Можешь ознакомиться.  
Инспектор посмотрел на брошюру с плохо скрытым неодобрением, но благоразумно ответил:  
— Ну раз он есть, то я тебе доверяю.  
Камилла моргнула.

Свадьба инспектора Ричарда Пула и сержанта Камиллы Боде обещала стать событием года на острове Сент-Мари. Будущую супружескую чету знала добрая половина жителей острова, и даже регулярные правонарушители вроде Джека Маллигана, владельца злополучной козы, считали, что они созданы друг для друга. Как именно, мнения разделялись — базарные тетушки, несколько монашек и хиппи с северной части острова, которым покровительствовала мама Камиллы, считали, что брак их запланирован на небесах как пример для живущих, и обсуждать тут нечего. Три вора-карманника, отсидевшие каждый по паре суток в камере, Джек Маллиган и завсегдатаи бара мамы Камиллы придерживались противоположного мнения и заявляли всем, кто готов был их слушать, что в день свадьбы на острове наступит конец света, небо прорежут молнии, и надо запастись выпивкой и спичками, потому что непременно выбьет пробки. Комиссар же Паттерсон с высоты прожитых лет и большого руководящего опыта порой признавался в избранном кругу, что его устроил бы любой вариант, только поскорее. Но общее мнение сходилось на том, что женитьба неизбежна. Поэтому, когда однажды утром инспектор с порога участка выпалил, что он и мисс Боде помолвлены, и это официальное объявление, комиссар только на секунду округлил глаза и важно сказал:  
— Мои поздравления, инспектор. Я надеюсь, это прекрасное событие не снизит раскрываемость?  
— Никогда! — пафосно ответил инспектор и споткнулся о топор эпохи позднего палеолита, конфискованный у черных археологов.  
— Чудесно, — заключил комиссар и уступил очередь сослуживцам.  
— Начальник! — воскликнул Дуэйн, улыбаясь как чеширский кот. — Я так и знал.  
— Желаю вам счастья, инспектор, — тепло сказал Фидель. — Вам и Камилле, вы отличная пара.  
— Правда? — жадно спросил инспектор и снова споткнулся о топор.  
— Правда, — хором заверили его подчиненные. Комиссар поднял позднепалеолитическую улику.  
— Думаю, эта музейная вещь должна храниться у меня, пока на остров не прибудет консультант из министерства, о котором нас предупредили. Нельзя подвергать риску историческое наследие, — сказал он и исчез в дверях.  
Инспектор проводил его кривой полуулыбкой, явно не имевшей отношения к наследию любой степени историчности.  
— А где Камилла? — напрямик спросил Дуэйн и подвигал бровями, но осекся, как только инспектор прищурил глаза.  
— Полагаю, что дома, — отрезал он, и больше никаких вопросов ему никто не задавал.  
Новоиспеченная невеста прибыла в участок через двадцать минут, и полицейские немедленно почувствовали необходимость сделать обход на рынке.  
— Как бы на свадьбе землетрясения не случилось, — заметил Дуэйн.  
— Или убийства, — рассеянно поддакнул Фидель и арестовал козу вместе с попугаем.  
— Ментида амур де лока! — завопил попугай.  
Зловредная коза, собственность Джека Маллигана, по расписанию ушедшего на две недели в запой, с некоторых пор стала наносить базарным тетушкам еще больший ущерб. Прекратив бодать столики с товаром, она привозила попугая, который воплями распугивал покупателей. Попугай был ярко-красной расцветки, имел несносный характер и выражался на цветистой смеси английского, французского и староиспанского. Как попугай попал к Джеку, оставалось тайной — говорили, что его пропил филолог из мадридского университета, но подтвердить этот факт никто не мог. Сам филолог покинул остров в невменяемом состоянии, а попугай летал по хозяйскому двору, обогащая словарный запас соседей, пока коза не догадалась привезти его на площадь, где их арестовывали уже вместе. Джек лежал дома и не был доступен для общения даже телепатически.  
— Что он сказал?  
— Любовь зла, — подумав, перевел Дуэйн.  
— Это точно, — вздохнул Фидель. — Интересно, а каким же образом он сделал ей предложение? 

Через месяц стало ясно, что предложение руки и сердца было сделано не иначе как при участии потусторонних сил, так как жених и невеста не могли сойтись ни в одном пункте относительно свадьбы, не поспорив перед этим на весь участок. Спокойствие настигало будущих супругов только в баре у мамы Камиллы, где та, посмотрев на инспектора с точки зрения тещи, с первого же вечера после помолвки начала ставить ему на столик молочник к чаю. Инспектор заморгал и был покорен, Камилла прелестно улыбнулась, и посетители бара спаслись. Оставался флорист.

— Ты его наверняка видел много раз, — прошептала Камилла, склонившись над столиком, — просто не обращал внимания.  
— М-гм, — промычал инспектор, сосредоточенно наливая молоко в чашку. — Если я его не арестовывал, то скорее всего.  
— А меня ты тоже запомнил, потому что подозревал?  
— Я тебя запомнил, потому что… потому что вообще. Нельзя было не запомнить, — проворчал инспектор, но Камилла решила не заострять внимание на тоне, которым это было сказано. По сравнению с предыдущими комплиментами в этом явно наблюдался прогресс.  
Мама Камиллы, очаровательно поблескивая глазами, поставила перед дочерью яркий апельсиновый коктейль и проверила, хватает ли в кувшинчике молока.  
— Чай с молоком! — быстро проскрипел инспектор, стараясь добавить в голос побольше счастья.  
Мама Камиллы слегка покачала головой, сохраняя приятное выражение лица, и ушла к стойке. Будущий зять тихо выдохнул. Камилла пихнула его под столом ногой.  
— Нельзя требовать от меня невозможного, — пробормотал инспектор и собрался добавить, что он и так сказал все, что нужно, когда предложил Камилле выйти замуж, но от скандала его спас полный седоватый мужчина, шумно вошедший в бар.  
— Катрин! — воскликнул он на пороге. — Скажи, отчего ты хорошеешь день за днем?  
— Билли! — ответила мама Камиллы, развернувшись к нему. — Может оттого, что меня кормят отборной лестью?  
Билли отразил атаку.  
— Не льстил никогда в жизни, — сказал он и забрался на высокий барный стул. — На тебя так действует островной климат, что ты цветешь как мои розы?  
Мама Камиллы улыбнулась и не спрашивая налила ему виски.  
— Это — флорист? — потрясенно спросил инспектор.  
— Да, — ответила Камилла. — А кого ты ожидал?  
— Такого, — ответил инспектор и пошевелил пальцами над столом. — Ну, такого… артистичного.  
— Флористы и артисты — это часто разные люди. Но у него есть помощница, Эбби, очень артистичная девушка. Может сплести тебе браслетики из бисера или набить татуировку.  
— Не надо.  
— А я хочу.  
— Татуировку?  
— Браслет, — успокоила Камилла.  
Билли уже успел выпить налитое и попросил еще, взмахнув рукой, и на толстом отставленном мизинце блеснул перстень-печатка.  
— А он всю жизнь был флористом?  
— Скоро сможешь спросить у него сам. Нам нужно составить букет и выбрать тебе цветок в петлицу.  
— Может… ты без меня?  
— Ричард Пул! — возмущенно сказала Камилла. — Ты боишься цветов?  
— Не боюсь, но зачем тратить столько усилий? Возьмешь букет, выдернешь из него один цветок, и будет мне бутоньерка в петлицу.  
Взгляд, которым его одарила Камилла, не обещал ничего хорошего.  
— Я не разбираюсь в цветах, — поспешно сказал инспектор. Близость Камиллы и молочника делала свое черное дело.  
— Именно, — царственно согласилась та. — Поэтому мы пойдем вместе. Я не хочу, чтобы у тебя на лацкане красовалась какая-нибудь крапива.  
— Откуда на острове крапива? — возмутился инспектор, но Камилла уже призывно махала рукой.

Через два часа инспектор почувствовал, что скоро возненавидит все цветы на острове вплоть до последнего чертополоха. Лавка, куда они зашли, напоминала, по его мнению, фантазию взбесившегося художника, Билли был совершенно не похож на флориста, а Эбби хоть и показалась ему довольно разумной девицей, имела на плече татуировку пирата в полицейском котелке.  
— Чтобы выражать дух острова, — беззаботно сказала она, поймав взгляд инспектора. Камилла не могла решить между нежно-желтыми розами и лавандой, и инспектор наконец решился задать мучавший его вопрос.  
— А вы всегда были флористом?  
Билли был рад отвлечься.  
— Нет, — сказал он, усмехнувшись, — да вы что. Я машины продавал в Манчестере, а в саду так копался, для удовольствия. Это уже после смерти жены сюда переехал, накопил я порядочно, а цветы после машин полегче кажутся.  
— Ну да, ну да… — кивнул инспектор, и тут на него снизошло счастье: зазвонил телефон.  
— Мы выезжаем. Спасибо вам, Билли, за советы, мы все учтем, — радостно сказал он через минуту. — Джек Маллиган вышел из запоя!  
Никогда еще владелец козлино-попугайской бандитской парочки не вызывал в нем таких восторженных чувств.

— Джек!  
— М-м…  
— Джек Маллиган, ты выпил целую бутылку пива, хватит притворяться!  
— Ты уже проснулся, открой глаза!  
— Мадам, — хрипло пробормотал Джек и приподнял пальцем веко.  
Инспектор сверился с блокнотом.  
— До следующего запоя у нас две недели, — задумчиво сказал он. — Этот профессор-консультант может не успеть. А если запретить через суд продавать ему алкоголь?  
Камилла, Дуэйн и Фидель, стоявшие над кроватью с бренным телом Джека, синхронно подняли головы и уставились на него.  
— Начальник, — сказал Дуэйн, — мировой судья это ходатайство не поддержит, вы же понимаете.  
Инспектор вздохнул.  
— Можно чаем его поить, как только начнется, — предложил Фидель.  
— Можно послать письмо в министерство, — заметила Камилла.  
— И что мы там напишем? Владелец участка, на котором нашли ваш топор, уйдет в запой через две недели, если не прилетите вовремя, мы не сможем официально оформить передачу?  
— Пусть пишет комиссар.  
— Он найдет нужные слова.  
— Он найдет столько нужных слов, что даже профессор их не прочитает.  
— А может профессор все-таки приедет вовремя?..  
— Когда это профессора приезжали вовремя?  
— И когда они уезжали трезвыми, вы мне скажите…  
— Хватит, — сказал инспектор, выпятив челюсть, — обойдемся без комиссара. Достаточно, что у него наш топор. Мы не будем во всем полагаться на него. Фидель, следи за попугаем и козой, сегодня опять поступила жалоба.  
— Да, это фиолетовой тетушке разогнали покупателей.  
— Тем более, они подрывают экономику острова и его добрую репутацию, мы не можем этого допустить.  
Фидель посмотрел на начальника с уважением и кивнул.  
— Дуэйн, на тебе Джек.  
— Две недели он точно не запьет, начальник.  
— Постарайся внушить ему, чтобы вообще не пил. Не смотрите на меня так.  
— А вы?  
— А мы с Камиллой нанесем визит мировому судье.  
— Он нам не обрадуется, — сказала Камилла. — Участок спорный, это мог быть его топор.  
Инспектор выпрямился и громко захлопнул блокнот. Джек икнул.  
— Если закон стал на сторону мистера Маллигана, то мы как служители закона обязаны повиноваться. — Он покосился на Джека, который все так же придерживал глаз пальцами. — Даже если сам мистер Маллиган воплощение беззакония. 

Инспектор имел все основания подозревать мирового судью Бернара Пелисье в смертных грехах. Он не только был французом, но вел происхождение с Корсики, а ждать хорошего от соотечественников Наполеона ему казалось глупым.  
— Ну почему же, — иронично сказала Камилла, паркуясь у дома судьи, — а вдруг он живет на этом острове, чтобы искупить грехи императора и показать, что даже корсиканцы достойны уважения англичан?  
— Никогда, — ответил инспектор, — если французы еще как-то, то корсиканцы никогда.  
Камилла громко хлопнула дверью машины, и в дом судьи они вошли в полной боевой готовности.  
— Мадемуазель Боде, — пропел судья, низко склонившись к руке Камиллы, и неприязнь инспектора к Корсике выросла до космических масштабов.  
Камилла улыбнулась самой обольстительной из своих улыбок.  
— Простите, что приходится навещать вас по делу.  
— Ах, — притворно вздохнул судья, отчего инспектора передернуло, — разве может такой старый сморчок, как я, надеяться на визиты прекрасной дамы не по делу? Прошли мои славные деньки. Выпейте со мной коньяку, я знаю, о чем пойдет речь.  
Инспектор принял от него бокал, но пить коньяк его не заставила бы никакая сила.  
— Полагаю, вы знаете, — без обиняков начал он, — что топор с участка Джека Маллигана передается в Оксфордский университет для дальнейшего изучения.  
Судья повернул к нему лицо, украшенное шрамом на левой щеке. Когда он улыбался, шрам придавал ему зловещий вид.  
— Признаюсь, я бы хотел, чтобы этот топор отправился в Сорбонну. Но раз моя апелляция отклонена, я не могу вам воспрепятствовать.  
Инспектор фыркнул.  
— Конечно. И вы не будете ставить палки в колеса, когда приедет профессор?  
— Нет, — улыбнулся мировой судья. — Не буду. Хотя не пропущу возможности посмотреть, кому будет поручено изучать мой палеолитический топор.  
— Не ваш, — ответил инспектор, игнорируя страшные глаза Камиллы, — раз владение участком, на котором его нашли, подтверждено за Джеком.  
— Этим самозванцем и пьяницей!  
Камилла вмешалась.  
— Но раз суд так решил, мы можем только подчиниться. Мы рады, что вы это понимаете.  
Судья склонил голову в поклоне.  
— Простите, я был несдержан. Полагаю, на этом вопрос следует считать исчерпанным. И позвольте мне принести свои поздравления вам и вашему жениху в связи с приближающейся свадьбой.  
Камилла снова сделала страшные глаза инспектору, и тому ничего не оставалось.  
— Спасибо, — сказал он и скривился.  
Судья подмигнул Камилле.  
— Не разочаруйте остров, мы ждем этого выдающегося события.

— Не разочаруйте остров!.. Они что, думают, будто я для острова женюсь?.. то есть мы женимся?  
— Признай, ты просто ревнуешь.  
— Я не ревную. Я выше этого.  
— Да?  
— Ну хорошо, тогда я ревновал. Но это был толчок в нужном направлении.  
— А иначе ты бы еще пять лет стеснялся?  
— Я этого не говорил.  
— Осторожно!  
— Что это за занавеска тут валяется?  
— Ричард Пул, иди… из моего дома. Иначе я за себя не отвечаю.


	2. Chapter 2

— Начальник, — сказал Дуэйн на следующее утро, — простите, что вмешиваюсь не в свое дело, но мама Камиллы просила передать, что это была не занавеска, а свадебная фата. Может, вам помощь какая требуется?  
Инспектор подавился желейным мишкой, которого жевал уже полчаса, чтобы успокоиться, и покачал головой. Никогда еще за полтора дня до знаменательного события само событие не оказывалось под таким знаком вопроса.   
Камилла вошла вместе с комиссаром и молча остановилась у своего стола.  
— Поздравляю всех нас, — важно сказал тот, — с неслыханной удачей. Насколько я знаю, мистер Маллиган как раз вчера вышел из запоя, а я только что получил письмо из министерства. Наш консультант, он же профессор из Оксфорда, через полчаса приземлится в аэропорту. Прошу подготовить мистера Маллигана к подписанию документов.  
— Сегодня?  
— Сегодня, — подтвердил комиссар. — Не будем терять времени. Вечером я устраиваю небольшой прием у себя, на котором и состоится передача нашего палеолитического топора.  
— На растерзание ученым, — сказала Камилла с ледяной улыбкой.  
Инспектор умоляюще посмотрел на нее, мигнул и перевел взгляд на начальство.  
— Так точно, сэр.  
— Каррамба вьеха! — завопили из камеры.  
Комиссар многозначительно поднял брови.  
— Попугай мистера Маллигана, — сообщила Камилла, адресуясь исключительно к нему. — Манеры оставляют желать лучшего.  
— Понимаю. Жду вас всех и мистера Маллигана в пять часов. Внушите ему, что на приеме будет мировой судья, и в его же интересах вести себя образцово.   
— Может, сразу к Джеку и поедем? — спросил Дуэйн, когда комиссар вышел. — Я вас подвезу, сэр.  
— Я тоже поеду, — заявила Камилла, подхватила сумочку и исчезла в дверях. Инспектор глубоко вздохнул и медленно пошел следом.  
Дуэйн и Фидель переглянулись, но не успели ничего сказать: послышался цокот копыт, и мимо них бодрым галопом к черному ходу проскакала коза. На ее спине сидел и свистел попугай.  
— Черт! — воскликнул Фидель и бросился за ними.

Через два часа Джек был приодет, умыт, проинструктирован и сидел на заднем сидении автомобиля между инспектором и Камиллой.   
— И помните, — зловеще сказал инспектор, — никаких драк с судьей. Шампанское не пить. Матерных слов не говорить. Важность мероприятия осознавать.   
Джек беззаботно кивнул и отвернулся к Камилле.  
— Мадам, — заискивающе спросил он, — а зачем в участок?  
— Джек, — объяснила та, — мы должны за тобой приглядеть. А вдруг ты успеешь выпить?  
— А если не успею?  
— То есть?  
Джек вздохнул.  
— Я когда не выпью, злой становлюсь.  
— Мы тебе потом нальем немного шампанского, — пообещала Камилла.   
Их тряхнуло на дороге, и инспектор крякнул. Рука его совершенно случайно задела руку Камиллы.

Комиссар в парадной форме и при всех регалиях вальяжно ходил между гостями, приветствуя каждого парой вежливых фраз.   
— Мне попугай хотел нос откусить, — шепотом поделился Фидель. — И все равно улетел.  
— А Джека как родного обнимает, — так же шепотом ответил Дуэйн. — Вот и пойми   
этих птиц. Хорошо хоть сюда не увязался. Ладно, после приема будем искать, далеко не ускачут.  
Джек стоял рядом с инспектором, держал в руке стакан с апельсиновым соком и вымученно улыбался. Сбежать у него не было возможности — с другой стороны стояла Камилла, которая оживленно беседовала с мамой, но не забывала посматривать на владельца исторического топора. Инспектор покачивался на носках, отвечал на приветствия гостей, прищурив глаза, и был готов отреагировать на малейшее непослушание Джека.   
— Представляете, здесь сирень! — воскликнули у него над ухом, и инспектор вздрогнул. Вся в бисерных браслетах и заколках, Эбби явно не признавала светского дресс-кода. — У комиссара в букетах везде сирень, а у меня на нее страшная аллергия!  
— У вас аллергия на цветы?   
— И вы туда же, смеетесь, — уныло сказала Эбби. — Только на сирень, мы ее не продаем. А здесь ее вон, три букета. — Она показала в другой конец комнаты, где на столе стояли три большие вазы. Между ними скромно лежали папка с документами и тот самый топор.   
Инспектор ощутил прилив сочувствия.  
— Хотите посмотреть на топор?  
Эбби шмыгнула носом.  
— Нет, я хотела осмотреть дом. Я иногда занимаюсь дизайном интерьеров, мне это интересно. Комиссар разрешил, но у него и в кабинете эта проклятая сирень. Я сразу убежала. А Билли завтра собирался на Сент-Оноре лететь за саженцами, если я расчихаюсь…  
— Вы с Билли пришли? — спросил комиссар, вспомнив эпопею с букетом.  
— Угу. Еще минут десять постою для приличия и уйду. Это Билли у нас любитель таких приемов, а я вдогонку увязалась.   
Эбби устроилась у окна, зажав в руке платок. К ней подошел Билли со стаканом виски, и инспектор подумал, что помириться нужно. Он смутно представил, какое значение может иметь фата на свадьбе, и решил чем-нибудь подкрепиться перед разговором.  
— Приехал профессор, — сказала Камилла совсем близко, и инспектор второй раз за пять минут чуть не подпрыгнул.   
— Камилла… — робко сказал он. — Нам нужно поговорить.  
Она вздохнула.  
— Хорошо. После приема.   
Профессор Эдвард Мартинс, консультирующий министерство, оказался совсем не похож на степенного археолога. Он быстро пробежался по залу, оживленно здороваясь с каждым, кому его представлял комиссар, и выпаливая тысячу слов за минуту. Не слишком выразительное худое лицо компенсировал полосатый галстук дикой расцветки, массивный перстень на мизинце и бутон гвоздики в петлице. Даже высокомерный кивок, которым профессора одарил судья Пелисье, не пожелав ответить на рукопожатие, не испортил ему настроение. Судья же, хоть и улыбался, выглядел так, будто не против задушить профессора лично, и слишком резко одергивал шейный платок, словно тот ему жал.   
Последними с ним познакомили Билла и его ассистентку. Эбби оглушительно чихнула, и Билл, пожав руку профессору, повернулся к ней и озабоченно спросил:  
— Что такое, ты простудилась?  
— Сирень, — ответила Эбби. — Еще минута — и все.  
— Ну, не драматизируйте, — лучезарно улыбнулся профессор. — Пара букетов еще никому не делали вреда.  
— Много вы знаете, — буркнул Билли. — Бывает, так нанюхаешься, самому тошно становится без всякой аллергии. Лучше бы я в Англии остался.  
— Тут приятнее, — вежливо сказал профессор и отбежал к столу с артефактом.  
— Прошу внимания! — провозгласил комиссар, постучав вилкой по бокалу с вином. — Уважаемые дамы и господа!   
Все придвинулись поближе.  
— Сегодня мы передаем на изучение ценный исторический артефакт, найденный на острове. После того, как будут проведены все необходимые анализы и тесты и по этому топору напишут хотя бы одну монографию… — комиссар сделал паузу, и все засмеялись, — он вернется к нам на остров и будет размещен в музее. Мы благодарны мистеру Джеку Маллигану, владельцу участка, на котором был найден этот топор, за его любезное согласие провести раскопки и передать топор в музей.  
Инспектор и Камилла согласно подпихнули Джека, и тот выступил вперед. Комиссар уже держал наготове перьевую ручку. Джек сосредоточился, прицелился и подписал документ о передаче почти не дрожавшей рукой.   
— Молодец, — удовлетворенно сказал инспектор.   
— Остается судья, — в тон ему заметила Камилла.   
— Который явно не пылает дружескими чувствами.  
Профессор Мартинс тем временем поднял топор и с заговорщической улыбкой объявил:  
— Благодарю гостеприимное общество Сент-Мари за теплый прием и оказанное содействие. Этот артефакт теперь под моей надежной охраной, и в свое время он станет украшением вашего музея. А сейчас я должен упаковать его по всем правилам археологической науки.  
— Прошу, — любезно подсказал комиссар, и профессор вместе с топором исчез в его кабинете.  
— Можно мне теперь хоть шампанского? — спросил Джек, прибившись обратно к ним.  
Инспектор поморщился, но ответить не успел: снаружи послышался треск, словно кто-то крушил кусты, а затем на весь сад раздалось блеяние и знакомое:  
— Блади хелл! Мон амуррр карамба!   
— Попугай! — крикнул Дуэйн и выскочил на веранду.   
За ним высыпали гости. Камилла остановила Джека, рванувшегося посмотреть на своих непослушных домашних животных.   
— Без нас — никуда ни шагу, — добавил инспектор.   
— Но я же…  
— Сами поймаем, — отрезала Камилла.  
Коза с крепко вцепившимся ей за голову попугаем носилась по кустам, вытаптывая редкие цветы. За ней безуспешно бежала базарная тетушка в фиолетовом платье.  
— Сейчас, загоняй! — крикнул Дуйэн. Фиолетовая тетушка оглянулась, оценила ситуацию и преградила козе путь. Та встала на дыбы, едва не сбросив попугая, повернула обратно, и на нее слаженно набросились Фидель и Дуэйн. Через пару минут коза была арестована по всем правилам полицейской процедуры.   
— Мистер Маллиган, — чересчур вкрадчиво сказал комиссар, — что вы можете сказать по этому поводу?  
— Я… — начал Джек, но его прервал крик, донесшийся из глубины дома.

— Это очень неудобное обстоятельство.  
— Так точно, сэр.  
— Убийство в моем доме подрывает саму концепцию правосудия и безопасности на острове.  
— Так точно, сэр.  
— Тем более убийство гостя, прибывшего на Сент-Мари с такими благородными целями.  
— Так точно, сэр.  
— Тогда найдите убийцу как можно скорее.  
— Мы сделаем все возможное, сэр, — ответила за инспектора Камилла. Комиссар кивнул и покинул свой кабинет.   
— Некстати убили, — подвердил Фидель.  
Профессор Мартинс лежал навзничь на дорогом ковре в кабинете у комиссара и был окончательно и бесповоротно мертв. Лужа крови, наполовину впитавшаяся в ковер, и рана на затылке не оставляли сомнений.  
По самому кабинету словно пронесся смерч. Ваза с сиренью лежала на полу, цветы сирени были разбросаны возле тела, со стола смели все бумаги, и какое-то письмо валялось прямо в кровавой луже. Бутон гвоздики, украшавший петлицу, теперь лежал возле ножки стола. Галстук профессора сбился набок.  
— Здесь что-то искали.  
— Или сделали вид, что искали, — добавила Камилла, сидя над трупом с фотоаппаратом. Инспектор водил носом по столу, рассматривая что-то одно ему видимое. Фидель аккуратно собирал отфотографированные улики. Дуэйн, вручив козу с попугаем под надзор Джека и фиолетовой тетушки, опрашивал свидетелей в гостиной. Эбби, обнаружившая труп, заливалась слезами там же.  
— Да-да. Комиссар заявил, что ничего не пропало. Чем нанесен удар?  
— Похоже, орудие было с неровными краями, судя по контуру раны.  
— Топор!  
Фидель, упаковавший перстень, выуженный из-под этажерки с цветами, выпрямился и застыл.   
— Его нет, — неуверенно сказал он.   
— Профессор собирался упаковать его здесь, — сказала Камилла.  
Инспектор завертелся, оглядываясь.  
— Никаких коробок, никаких следов топора. А рана на голове недвусмысленно указывает на такую возможность. Когда патологоанатом даст заключение?  
— Сначала профессора нужно забрать в морг на Сент-Оноре, — не удержалась Камилла. — Но если комиссар попросит, то завтра к утру.  
— На Сент-Оноре, да, — задумчиво пробормотал инспектор, и Камилла с Фиделем обменялись понимающими взглядами. Их начальник только что поймал какую-то зацепку, даже если этого еще сам не осознавал. — Итак, что мы имеем. Профессор Мартинс только что прибыл на остров, чтобы забрать историческую памятку. Сама памятка, скорее всего, послужила орудием убийства, что указывает на его возможную непредумышленность.  
— Или глушитель на пистолете вышел из строя…  
Инспектор скорчил сложную гримасу, в которой попытался выразить насмешку над неуместностью такого заявления, пониманием того, что хотела сказать Камилла, и чувства к невесте, с которой нужно помириться.   
Камилла легко улыбнулась, тряхнула кудрями, показав, что согласилась, и инспектор оживился. Ссора больше не висела над ним дамокловым мечом, хотя извиниться к вечеру он все так же планировал.  
— Так топора нет?   
— Я бы уже нашел, — отозвался Фидель.  
— Значит, его забрал с собой убийца. Что подводит нас к следующему вопросу: топор забрали как орудие убийства или убийца изначально за ним охотился? Как минимум двое человек были бы не против его забрать.  
— Но Джека мы можем исключить с чистой совестью.  
— Да, мы его крепко держали. А вот насчет остальных можно посомневаться.  
— Все отвлеклись на козу.  
— Вечно эта коза…  
Дуэйн, опросивший гостей, доложил:  
— Никто ничего не видел, начальник. Все смотрели на козу, все как будто видели друг друга рядом, никаких подозрительных шумов не слышали. Кроме попугая, естественно.   
— Сколько всего гостей было на приеме?  
Дуйэн сверился со списком.  
— Если отбросить тех, кто ушел сразу после передачи топора… получается одиннадцать. Мэр, настоятельница монастыря и заведующий госпиталем откланялись раньше, у мэра было какое-то совещание, о чем он сказал комиссару, как уходила настоятельница, я сам видел, а у заведующего роды.  
Фидель фыркнул.  
— Ну не у него, не придирайся. Я ему только что позвонил, он бежал по коридору в операционную. Так что ему явно не до профессора.  
— Хорошо, — сказал инспектор, — а эти одиннадцать?  
— Наверное, это с нами.   
— С нами, — согласился Дуэйн. — Кроме нас четверых, Эбби, Билли, судья Пелисье, комиссар, Джек, твоя мама, Камилла, куратор музея и мистер Гардинер, друг комиссара.   
— Куратору музея нет смысла убивать профессора, — сказал Фидель.  
— Это с какой стороны подумать.  
— С любой. То ли рано, то ли поздно. И ему топор нужен официально, — подытожил инспектор. — Но проверить его все равно не помешает. А мистер Гардинер?  
— Комиссар за него ручается.  
— Учитывая, сколько он жертвует в полицейский фонд, я бы тоже рекомендовал вам за него поручиться, — вкрадчиво сказал комиссар, появившись за спиной у инспектора. — Я стоял рядом с ним, и могу заверить, что мистер Гардинер никуда не отлучался. Или вы подозреваете и меня?  
— По правилам полицейской процедуры мы должны подозревать всех.  
— Сэр.   
— А жаль, — продолжил комиссар. — Так вы говорите, пропал топор? Мне он совершенно не нужен, я коллекционирую предметы колониального быта, и довольно пренебрежительно отношусь к палеолитическим находкам. С точки зрения искусства они не выдерживают никакой критики.   
— Мистер Гардинер придерживается вашего мнения, сэр?  
— Именно. И я слишком дорожу честью мундира и своим местом, чтобы убивать кого-то в своем доме. Пожелай я это сделать, я бы заручился поддержкой мистера Гардинера, у него есть бунгало в отдаленной части острова.  
Комиссар величественно отплыл к защищаемому другу.  
— Это надо же за одну минуту снять с себя обвинения, — с уважением сказал Фидель.  
— Вот поэтому он и комиссар, в отличие от нас с вами.  
— Потому что он умеет прятать трупы?  
— Очень смешно, Камилла. Потому что разбирается в политике. Мистер Гардинер — член парламента, а на острове у него несколько вилл.  
— Вот я бы его первого и подозревал.  
— Не сегодня, Дуэйн, хотя я и разделяю ваши чувства. Я хочу поговорить с Эбби.  
— Ах ты негодяй! — раздался грозный крик с веранды, и все обернулись туда. Фиолетовая тетушка, заполнив собой весь дверной проход, чуть ли не за уши втащила в дом тщедушного парня в черной майке. Парень отбивался, но тетушка была неумолима.   
— В кустах сидел, — сообщила она. — Кому преступника?  
— Мистер Кенилворт!  
— Кенни!  
Возгласы инспектора и Камиллы прозвучали одновременно. Инспектор нехорошо ухмыльнулся.  
— У нас еще один подозреваемый?  
— Не надо меня ни в чем подозревать! — буркнул Кенни и попытался выпутаться из рук фиолетовой тетушки, но снова потерпел поражение.   
Камилла скрестила руки на груди и подошла к нему. Инспектор нахмурился.   
— А что ты здесь делал?  
— Хотел еще раз посмотреть на свой топор, — понурив голову, признался Кенни.  
— Не твой он, бандит! — донесся голос Джека с веранды.  
— Я его нашел!  
— На моей земле!  
— Это тоже требует доказательств, — добавил судья Пелисье, до того молчаливо сидевший на стуле у выхода на веранду. Выглядел он до неприличия довольным.   
— Тьфу, — сказал Кенни. — Буржуй.   
— Конечно, — отпарировал инспектор, — а копать на чужом участке по ночам и без лицензии — это настоящий социализм. Мистер Кенилворт, я вас арестую за незаконное проникновение на частную территорию. Полагаю, вам не впервой.   
— Я сидел в кустах, и все!  
— Ричард!  
— А что это у вас за царапины на руках?..  
— Ричард, — прошипела Камилла, — это нечестно. Это месть. Да если бы это был его подельник, я могла бы предположить, но он этим топором не замахнулся бы. Ты помнишь, сколько он весит?  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты.   
— Да все о том же. И если даже так, то арестовывать нужно было бы его дружка, а не Кенни. Или ты ревновал меня и к нему?  
Инспектор резко повернулся, и Дуэйн и Фидель, чутко прислушивавшиеся к разговору, отпрянули.   
— Ну ладно, — сказал он. — Мадам Ортанс!  
Фиолетовая тетушка гордо выпрямилась.  
— Присмотрите за этим джентльменом, пока мы не возьмем у него отпечатки пальцев. И ваши тоже, судья.  
Судья Пелисье широко улыбнулся, и шрам на его щеке дернулся.  
— Как вам будет угодно, инспектор. Мадемуазель Боде, надеюсь, это вы возьмете у меня отпечатки?  
— …Так! Где Эбби?  
Эбби сморкалась в платок, сидя на подоконнике, и выглядела совершенно несчастной.   
— Я уже собиралась идти, вот, даже взяла шлем, вернулась, чтобы сказать Биллу, что ухожу, а тут эта коза. Но она мне и так надоела, — сбивчиво говорила она между всхлипами, — каждый раз на рынке пристает. А потом ее уже поймали, и я решила, что все-таки хочу посмотреть на кабинет, взяла платок — нос прикрыть от сирени, пошла туда, а таааам…  
— Ну-ну, — неловко сказал инспектор. Камилла погладила девушку по плечу.   
— Я закричала, и сразу подбежал Билл, отвел меня сюда… ы-ы! Я его не убивала!  
— Мы тебе верим. Эбби, ты ничего подозрительного не видела? Может, кто-то выходил или кого-то не было на веранде?  
Эбби покачала головой и взяла поднесенный Биллом стакан с водой.   
— Я же близорукая, я не присматриваюсь, да и что там было смотреть? Аа-чхи!  
Она расчихалась, и Билл сказал:  
— Совсем девочку довели, у нее и так от этой сирени глаза слезятся, а тут еще убийство!   
— А где вы были, когда все произошло?  
— На козу пялился, наверное. Стоял вон у того фикуса, а то все затолкались в дверях, я поверх голов ничего бы не увидел. Бедная моя.  
Последнее относилось к Эбби. Она уткнулась Биллу в плечо и снова оглушительно расчихалась.   
— Так что хватит ее терзать. Даже не знаю, что делать. Катрин! — позвал он.  
Мама Камиллы быстро оценила ситуацию.  
— Все-таки аллергия. Плюс стресс. Инспектор, позвольте, я отвезу ее к себе? У Эбби уже пару раз бывали приступы, а таблетки ей нельзя. У меня есть травяная настойка, ей поможет.  
— Я довезу, — вызвался Билли. — Придется тебе мотоцикл здесь оставить, потом заберем.   
— Хорошо, — соизволил согласиться инспектор. — Но не отлучайтесь никуда из города, а сейчас подойдите к Фиделю, пусть возьмет отпечатки пальцев.   
Фидель быстро взял отпечатки у Эбби, Билли и мамы Камиллы. Катрин обняла шмыгающую и чихающую Эбби за плечи и увела, Билли, захватив ее шлем, пошел следом.   
— Бардак, — успел сказать инспектор, и с веранды ему согласно заявили:  
— Тужуррр!


	3. Chapter 3

— Вы останетесь здесь, ваша честь.   
— Извините, мы ничего не можем поделать.  
— Как вам будет угодно. Меня даже забавляет эта ситуация — я составлю компанию будущим супругам в ночь перед их свадьбой. Признайтесь, вы же собираетесь работать, не смыкая глаз, чтобы вступить в брак без долгов по раскрываемости?  
— Кхм.  
— Можете не признаваться, я и так вижу. — Судья Пелисье растянулся на топчане в камере, заложив руки за голову. — Как хорошо, что я небольшого роста. Мою больную ногу нужно держать вытянутой, иначе она начинает ныть.  
Вечер, начавшийся с убийства, плавно перетек в не менее занятную ночь. Когда Фидель вернулся в кабинет за фуражкой и нашел шейный платок судьи, пропитанный кровью, дом комиссара потрясла буря. Мэр, только прибывший с видео-совещания с Лондоном, и мистер Гардинер объединили усилия и потребовали немедленного ареста мирового судьи. О тяжбах последнего с судьей знали все, о дружбе мэра и мистера Гардинера тоже, поэтому требование никого не удивило. Комиссар попытался сгладить обстановку и произнес речь, из которой следовало, что он не видит достаточных доказательств для ареста, но не может игнорировать обеспокоенность выдающихся граждан и гостей острова. Инспектору не оставалось ничего другого, как надеть на судью наручники. Сделал он это с большой неохотой, несмотря на нелюбовь к Корсике. Камилла извинилась, на что судья рассмеялся и обозвал все приключением. Он с удобством устроился в камере и, похоже, собрался приятно провести ночь, не утруждая себя подробным объяснением, как его платок оказался в злосчастном кабинете, да еще и в крови.  
— Я потерял его на приеме, — сказал судья на допросе. — Имею дурацкую привычку теребить платок, пока тот не развяжется, и уже потерял парочку таким образом.   
Теперь он лежал на топчане и с любопытством смотрел, как Камилла заносит данные об отпечатках пальцев в базу. Неотгороженная камера имела свои преимущества.   
В участке остались они втроем. Камилла вытолкала Фиделя домой к жене и дочери, несмотря на все его протесты и желание помочь. Дуэйн был награжден почетной миссией сопровождать труп на Сент-Оноре и надоедать патологоанатому. Патологоанатом, проинструктированный по телефону комиссаром, пытался возразить что-то о конце рабочего дня и праве на отдых, но ему напомнили, что завтра на Сент-Мари свадьба, и не чья-то, а его сослуживцев.   
— Вы сумасшедшие, — сказал патологоанатом в трубку, — но ради свадьбы — конечно, дорогие коллеги.  
Результаты вскрытия были клятвенно обещаны к рассвету. Судя по всему, спать собирался только Фидель.  
Забив отпечатки в базу и оставив запрос на проверку, Камилла устало потерла пальцами глаза. О том, как она завтра будет выглядеть на собственной свадьбе, она старалась не думать. Инспектор расхаживал перед доской с планом расследования, размахивал руками и что-то бормотал себе под нос. Все шло как обычно.   
— Не сходится, — бормотал инспектор. — Джек не мог, он был с нами. Комиссар не мог, ему ни к чему. Билл не мог, ему ни к чему и он был почти все время с Эбби. Эбби не могла, все тоже самое плюс она чихала. Дурацкая аллергия.   
— Я тоже не мог, дорогой мистер Пул, я до такого не опускаюсь.  
Инспектор скорчил рожу и вышел на задний двор участка. Он присел на крыльцо и уставился на куст с розами, белевшими в темноте. До свадьбы оставалось меньше суток, одно нераскрытое убийство и извинение перед невестой.  
Камилла тихо села рядом. Инспектор покосился на нее и прокашлялся.  
— Я... — слова застревали в горле.  
— Ты хотел извиниться? — поинтересовалась она, пристроив голову ему на плечо.   
— В общем… да. За занавеску.  
— Ты имел в виду фату?  
— Кхм. Именно. Я ее не порвал случайно?  
— Нет, осталась цела.   
— Я не очень разбираюсь в, эээ… свадебных тонкостях. Ни разу еще не женился.  
— И больше не думай.  
Инспектор ошалело взглянул на нее.  
— Никогда. Только этот раз, то есть… да уж, чудесное извинение вышло, — пробормотал он.   
— Ричард Пул, я уже привыкла, что ты самые простые мысли можешь выражать чрезвычайно сложно.  
— Да.  
— Но в семейной жизни, пожалуйста, так не делай.  
— Да.  
— И ревнуй меня по весомым поводам.  
— А будут весомые поводы?  
— Так. Теперь я неправильно выразилась. Ладно, просто не ревнуй. Иначе спать будешь на диване.   
— У меня нет дивана.  
— У меня есть.   
Инспектор прокашлялся и воспрянул духом. Кажется, самое страшное было позади.   
— Но иногда от ревности бывает и польза, — заметил он. — Если бы не подельник мистера Кенилворта и его откровенный флирт, я бы…  
— Сидел и думал еще долго?  
— Ну… да.  
— Хорошо, — согласилась Камилла. — Бывает, но хватит. Хотя это было очень романтично — сделать мне предложение посреди ночи над раскопанным курганом, арестовав двух черных археологов.  
Инспектор расправил плечи и хмыкнул.  
— Арестовали мы их все равно по делу.   
Камилла посмотрела на жениха долгим взглядом и перебралась к нему на колени.   
— Ричард Пул, — сказала она, обняв его за шею, — ты невыносим. И я купила тебе пакет тех самых желейных мишек на Сент-Оноре, а то твои лондонские запасы уже заканчиваются.  
Инспектор растаял.  
— Правда?   
— И не только…  
— Дети мои, — донеслось до них из глубины участка, — или перебирайтесь под куст, чтобы я ничего не разглядел, или пересядьте так, чтобы мне было хорошо видно, как вы целуетесь. В моем возрасте вредно получать половинчатую информацию.   
Камилла оторвалась от покрасневшего инспектора.   
— И что это у вас пищит?  
— База отпечатков, — сказала она и вскочила.   
— Что-о? — воскликнул инспектор через минуту.   
— Ошибки быть не может.  
— Что-то интересное?  
— Да, ваша честь… Но мы не можем сказать.  
— Понимаю. Тогда я посплю, раз вы больше не будете целоваться. Скажете, когда найдете убийцу.  
Судья демонстративно отвернулся к стенке.  
— Как профессор из Оксфорда может одновременно быть бандитом из Манчестера? — шепотом спросил инспектор.  
— А если он не профессор, а просто бандит? — так же шепотом ответила Камилла. — Он так быстро приехал! А нам обещали, что не раньше чем через месяц.  
Она развернула монитор, чтобы инспектору было удобнее смотреть, и вывела файл с фотографией. Ошибиться было невозможно — на них смотрел тот, кого они считали профессором Мартинсом.   
— Джейк Мэтьюс, три ограбления, за последние десять лет задерживался дважды по подозрению в убийстве, но доказательств было недостаточно. По оперативным данным, один из главарей манчестерской банды, занимающейся кражами машин и наркотиками… Как его вообще выпустили из страны, если документы наверняка поддельные?  
Камилла проверила данные авиакомпании.  
— Профессор Мартинс прилетел рейсом из Парижа. Мог добраться туда по своим документам, а в Париже сесть по поддельным.  
Инспектор хмыкнул, но развивать парижскую тему не стал.  
— Но зачем такое прикрытие?  
— И зачем его убивать?  
Они произнесли вопросы синхронно.  
— Иногда топор — это просто топор, — сказал судья из камеры и показательно захрапел.   
Инспектор и Камилла переглянулись.  
— Что-то в этом есть, — сказала Камилла.  
— Дай мне все, что есть на этого Мэтьюса. Друзья, дети, аресты, клички, все!  
Получив внушительную пачку распечаток, инспектор развил бурную деятельность. Вскоре на полу было не пройти от бумаг, разложенных по одному ему известным правилам. Камилла принесла все вещи лже-профессора, и инспектор ползал по полу, раскладывая их, хмыкая и озвучивая все версии, приходившие ему в голову. Почти на каждую у Камиллы находились возражения. Судья мирно похрапывал.  
Дуэйн позвонил около шести утра.  
— Вскрытие ничего особенного не показало, начальник, — доложил он. — Ударил правша, удар сильный, края раны рваные, без орудия убийства патологоанатом ничего утверждать не может, но под наш исторический топор подходят. И еще — у нашего профессора очень много татуировок, некоторые с надписями.  
— Наш профессор — бандит, — сказала Камилла в трубку.  
Дуэйн присвистнул.  
— Тогда понятно, почему он так быстро приехал. Я буду к девяти, привезу отчет. Патологоанатома с собой брать?  
— Берите! — сказал инспектор от бумаг.  
— Бери, — повторила Камилла и чихнула. — А в двенадцать у нас свадьба, — сказала она поверх головы жениха и снова чихнула. Утро было прохладным.  
— Как бы не просту…  
— Да! — закричал инспектор, тряся пакетом с часами и перстнем лже-профессора. — Именно, Камилла!   
— Что?  
— Что такое? — буркнули из камеры.  
— Ты только простудишься, и это будет не аллергия!  
— Эбби? Ты с ума сошел, Ричард Пул? Где доказательства?  
— Дети мои, — сонно сказал мировой судья, — идите и поспите. У вас впереди свадьба, а преступника, судя по воплям, вы уже нашли. 

Поспать им удалось около пары часов, перед этим снова чуть не разругавшись в пух и прах. Судью отпустили, но он категорически отказался идти домой.  
— Хочу посмотреть на развязку этого забавного казуса, — сказал он и снова заснул. Инспектор и Камилла задремали за своими столами, и разбудил их Дуэйн, грохнув дверью. За ним семенил патологоанатом, зевая во весь рот.  
— Начальник, девять часов, — объявил Дуэйн. — Мы успеем?  
— Хорошо бы, — сказала Камилла.  
— Успеем, — ответил инспектор. — Позвоните Фиделю, пусть выезжает с наблюдательного поста и прихватит Эбби. Судья поедет с нами, по дороге позвоним комиссару.   
— Мама уже в пути.   
— Хорошо. Куратор музея?..  
— Только что дозвонилась, он тоже выезжает. Мистер Гардинер ночует у комиссара, так что он тоже будет на месте. Джека приведет фиолетовая тетушка. Вместе с Кенни.  
— Мне говорили, что вы питаете слабость к классическим развязкам, — не удержался судья.   
Инспектор хмыкнул, взял Камиллу под руку и торжественно вышел из участка.   
— Свадьба точно будет, — сказал за их спинами патологоанатом.

Инспектор Ричард Пул потер ладони в предвкушении. Через два часа он собирался стать женатым человеком, убийство уже было раскрыто, а невеста приняла его извинения и помогла найти убийцу. Оставалось только официально огласить результаты расследования, арестовать злоумышленника и не опоздать в церковь.  
— Йес, пиратос! — завопил попугай, без которого Джек отказывался присутствовать на сборище.  
Камилла щелкнула попугая по носу, и тот затих. В доме у комиссара собрались вчерашние гости. Мэр, разочарованный тем, что судью Пелисье выпустили из камеры, не соизволил явиться, сказав, что больше ему это убийство не интересно. Его место заступил патологоанатом.   
Как и вчера, Эбби уселась на подоконнике, все еще периодически чихая. Рядом с ней на стуле сидел Билл, с другой стороны, возле фикуса, стояла мама Камиллы и Фидель. Судью усадили в кресло, на диване расположились мистер Гардинер и комиссар. Куратор музея и патологоанатом, за пять минут до сбора всех в полном составе нашедшие общий язык на почве каких-то костей, опирались на пианино, чем вызывали молчаливое недовольство комиссара. Фиолетовая тетушка, Кенни и Джек с попугаем стояли у дверей, Камилла и Дуэйн возле дивана.  
Инспектор вышел на середину комнаты, откашлялся и начал:  
— Уважаемые дамы и господа! Полагаю, все вы знаете, зачем мы вас собрали. Вчера в этом доме произошло жестокое убийство профессора Мартинса, прибывшего на наш остров, чтобы забрать для изучения в Оксфорде топор эпохи позднего палеолита, найденный на участке мистера Маллигана черными археологами и конфискованный у них вскоре после этого. Принадлежность участка оспаривалась мировым судьей Пелисье, но апелляционный суд в Лондоне решил в пользу мистера Маллигана, что, несомненно, оставило некоторый отпечаток на их отношениях.  
— Да уж, — проворчал судья.   
— Однако мирная передача топора вчера омрачилась трагическим событием, о котором я упомянул в начале речи. Как мы предполагаем, профессор был убит тем самым топором, одним ударом, что говорит о силе нападавшего, и очень быстро — пока все отвлеклись на козу, так некстати устроившую в саду переполох.  
Комиссар хмыкнул.  
— Из этого следует, что убийство было непредумышленным, или, по крайней мере, профессора не собирались убивать именно на приеме. Но кому вообще могло понадобиться убивать его?  
Инспектор обвел взглядом присутствующих. Все слушали, затаив дыхание.   
— У каждого из присутствовавших имелось лишь относительно надежное алиби, так как коза и попугай приковали к себе все внимание, и при известной ловкости можно было бы выскользнуть и нанести удар. Поэтому мы сосредоточились на мотивах. Кому могло быть выгодно убийство?  
Он прошелся по комнате и остановился возле судьи Пелисье.  
— Сначала я предположил, что целью было похищение топора. Это ценная вещь, и коллекционеры заплатили бы за нее приличную сумму. И мистер Маллиган, и мировой судья не были в восторге от того, что топор, принадлежащий одному из них, уйдет в руки исследователей, а затем будет выставлен в музее. И хотя государство согласилось выплатить мистеру Маллигану подобающую компенсацию, она все же уступает сумме, которую можно выручить на черном рынке. Но мистер Маллиган никак не мог убить профессора, потому что его держала за руку мисс Боде.  
— Да, — довольно сказал Джек.  
— Что касается судьи Пелисье, то у него был похожий мотив, но не было возможности. Он вместе со всеми смотрел на проделки козы, и теоретически мог ускользнуть и убить профессора. Но у судьи больная нога, и согласно проведенному мной сегодня ночью эксперименту, по времени он бы точно не уложился. Да и нанести удар ему было бы сложно. Хотя и не совсем невероятно.   
— Но против него имеется улика, — отозвался мистер Гардинер.  
— Да, — согласился инспектор, — есть его шейный платок, на котором кровь жертвы. Это серьезная улика, хотя судья и заявляет, что потерял его на приеме. И в другом случае ее было бы достаточно для ареста и разработки версии, хотя отпечатков пальцев судьи в кабинете мы не обнаружили. Надо сказать, мы вообще обнаружили очень мало отпечатков в кабинете.  
Комиссар светски улыбнулся.  
— И если учесть, что остальные не имели очевидных мотивов, формально судья был нашим первым подозреваемым. Мистер Кенилворт сидел в кустах далеко от дома, что подтверждает мадам Ортанс, бегавшая за попугаем и козой и заметившая его. Комиссар и мистер Гардинер не выпускали друг друга из виду, куратору музея не было смысла убивать, чтобы похитить вещь, которая рано или поздно окажется в его распоряжении. Разве что вы занимаетесь контрабандой артефактов, но мы за вами такого не замечали.  
— Не занимаюсь, — флегматично ответил куратор. — Мне и так хорошо.  
— Вот и прекрасно. У остальных мотивов не было вообще, и их отпечатков пальцев мы тоже не обнаружили, что заставило меня предположить, что убийца надел перчатки. Но тогда у него осталось бы совсем мало времени.  
Инспектор перевел дух.  
— Итак, под давлением формальных доказательств нам пришлось арестовать судью Пелисье. Но сегодня ночью выяснились совершенно неожиданные сведения.  
Он сделал драматическую паузу.  
— Наш профессор оказался совсем не профессором, а бандитом, прибывшим на остров под чужим именем.  
Фиолетовая тетушка ахнула.   
— И тогда возник вопрос: а что, если убийство имело другой мотив? Но кто мог знать о настоящей личности лже-профессора и хотеть его убить? Признаюсь, еще во время осмотра места преступления меня смущали некоторые мелочи, не вписывающиеся в общую картину. Почему бумаги со стола были разбросаны по полу, если удар был всего один, без следов борьбы? Почему перстень профессора закатился так далеко, хотя обручальное кольцо, тоже массивное, осталось на пальце, а гвоздика из бутоньерки лежала рядом с трупом? Почему Эбби так чихала, если не подходила близко ни к одному букету с сиренью?  
— Я? — воскликнула Эбби. — Я его не убивала, клянусь! Я бы не смогла.  
Инспектор не обратил внимания на ее восклицание.   
— Тогда я решил зайти с другого конца и проверить биографию лже-профессора Мартинса. Которого, кстати, звали Джейк Мэтьюс, и занимался он крадеными машинами и наркотиками. Выяснилось много интересного. Оказывается, в банде мистера Мэтьюса состояло несколько примечательных личностей, к примеру, Энн Камбер, которая к двадцати годам успела заслужить славу лучшей воровки в Манчестере.  
— Ничего себе таланты, — пробормотал Билли.  
— Это не я! — снова воскликнула Эбби и залилась слезами.  
— Не вы, — согласился инспектор. Мама Камиллы погладила девушку по голове. — И по очень веской причине — Энн застрелили месяц назад. А правой рукой мистера Мэтьюса был Джон Филдинг, который исчез два года назад с внушительной суммой денег, чем серьезно подорвал благосостояние банды. С тех пор бывшие соратники усиленно его искали и, кажется, нашли… Билли?  
— Не двигайтесь, — тихо сказал Фидель, и флорист грузно осел на стул. — Я вооружен.  
К нему подошел Дуэйн, и под изумленные взгляды на Джоне Филдинге защелкнули наручники. Эбби громко икнула.  
— Но… как? — спросила мама Камиллы. — И на приеме они не узнали друг друга.  
— Мы полагаем, что все было подстроено заранее, — сказала Камилла. — Вас нашли, Джон, но вы были слишком далеко и знали слишком много, чтобы вас можно было быстро убить. А вашему боссу нужны были гарантии — не только денежные, за вашей бандой давно охотятся, и за свидетельские показания против него суд многое бы простил. Вы были взаимно опасны. Поэтому встреча должна была состояться на публике — по крайней мере, первая ее часть. Вы знали, что на острове ждут оксфордского профессора и что мы не придираемся к верительным грамотам. Для Мэтьюса было несложно сделать поддельный паспорт и несколько бумаг из университета.   
— Но вы не хотели договариваться, — подхватил инспектор. — Вы хотели при первом удобном случае убить босса, и случай представился. Пока коза отвлекла на себя внимание, вы пробрались в кабинет, воспользовались тем, что босс отвернулся, убили его одним ударом, и положили на пол бумаги и вазу. Именно положили, ведь ваза осталась цела, хотя сирень была разбросана, и поэтому у вас на руках остался ее запах. Вы вернулись к Эбби, а она уже чувствовала начало аллергической реакции и потому не слишком обращала внимание на происходящее вокруг. А запах сирени, исходивший от ваших рук, ускорил реакцию. Вы сказали, что пойдете за стаканом воды для нее, и тут вам повезло еще раз: Эбби решила пойти в кабинет и обнаружила труп. Свидетеля более ненадежного было найти трудно, она сказала, что вы стояли рядом все время, и снова расчихалась, когда взяла у вас стакан.   
— Сволочь, — пробормотал сквозь зубы Джон Филдинг.  
— Ну-ну.   
— А мой платок?  
— Думаю, мистер Филдинг заметил его по дороге в кабинет и решил, что так еще больше запутает следы. И перстень, мистер Филдинг, вас погубил перстень. Ваша банда имеет сентиментальную привычку носить одинаковые перстни-печатки, и вы от своего так и не избавились. За что и поплатились. Вы хотели унести перстень с собой, но потеряли его, пока раскладывали бумаги и сирень на ковре, и не успевали его отыскать.   
— А топор?  
— Меня тоже смущала эта мысль. Куда можно было спрятать топор, если мы обыскали весь дом и сад? А потом меня осенило: шлем! Если вы собирались подставить Эбби, не зная о смерти вашей бывшей подельницы, это было бы идеальным местом. Топор немаленький, но и не таких значительных размеров, чтобы не поместиться в подкладку шлема, она отстегивается. И вы сразу взяли его в руки, когда подали Эбби стакан с водой. И оставили его в магазине, чтобы потом якобы случайно обнаружить.  
— Да, — подтвердил Фидель, — именно там я его и нашел.  
— Я бы убежал сразу, — некстати заявил Джек.  
— А он и собирался почти сразу.  
— За саженцами на Сент-Оноре!  
— Правильно, Эбби. Мистер Филдинг не учел, что мы раскроем это дело настолько быстро.  
Судья Пелисье рассмеялся.  
— Надеюсь, полицейские смогут доставить мистера Филдинга в участок как можно скорее, чтобы не помешать свадьбе.  
— Зачем участок? — спросил патологоанатом. — Со мной приехали два сержанта из тюрьмы на Сент-Оноре, они его и заберут.  
— Вы все предусмотрели.  
— Именно. Отведите его к машине.   
— И что теперь, начальник? — спросил Дуэйн, когда Джона Филдинга вывели. — Одиннадцать, до свадьбы ровно час. Вы успеете?  
За него ответила мама Камиллы.  
— Мы — успеем, — безапелляционно заявила она.  
И они успели.

Вечером в баре мамы Камиллы праздновали свадьбу. Жених и невеста прибежали в церковь ровно в двенадцать часов дня; Камилла потеряла туфельку, идя к алтарю, и инспектору пришлось вернуться и отыскать ее. Священник умиленно кивал на сбивчивые извинения Камиллы, пока жених обувал ей туфельку, и совершенно не возражал против заминки в бракосочетании. Конца света не произошло, и даже молнии не прорезали небо — напротив, в нем не было ни облачка. Фиолетовая тетушка и Джек прослезились; коза стояла у входа, на голове у нее сидел попугай, но из его клюва не вырвалось ни слова, пока новоиспеченные муж и жена не вышли из церкви.   
— Каррамба! — завопил он тогда, и на головы инспектора и Камиллы посыпались конфетти.  
Букет для невесты пришлось делать из роз, росших в саду у Фиделя; Эбби обвила маленький букет бисерным браслетом, и он стукнул по лбу Дуэйна, когда Камилла бросила его в толпу. Кто-то запустил хлопушку.  
К закату в баре зажгли бенгальские огни. Камилла сбросила туфельки и кружилась в танце с мужем, вися у него на шее; инспектор, перестав волноваться, что не умеет танцевать, просто старался попадать в такт с движениями Камиллы и время от времени целовал ее, воровски оглядываясь. Его галстук лежал рядом со свадебным тортом. За стойкой мама Камиллы и Дуэйн чокались за здоровье молодых; и ящерица Гарри, принесенная хозяином на свадьбу, задумчиво уставилась в бокал Камиллы, словно размышляя, пить или не пить вино. Свадьба, которую так долго ждал остров, удалась.


End file.
